Electronic keys are well known and are typically used to provide access to secured devices or systems. For example, an electronic key may be required to execute functions or code on a device. Such functions may include, for example, accessing data in a memory device.
To generate an electronic keys for devices, each device is individually inserted into a socket, which is connected to a key generation system. Accordingly, after an electronic key is generated for one device, a new device can then be inserted into the socket. A problem with this conventional method is that generating electronic keys is time consuming.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved system and method for generating electronic keys. The present invention addresses such a need.